ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Amadeus Prower
Amadeus Prower is a fictional character in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book by Archie Comics. He is a Mobian fox and father of the famous Miles "Tails" Prower. Amadeus was a soldier in the Acorn Kingdom Army during the Great War where he led numerous campaigns against the Overlanders. Following the Great War, Amadeus was one of the many victims captured and roboticized by the traitor Dr. Ivo Robotnik. However, both he and his wife Rosemary Prower were transported off Mobius by the alien race known as the Bem, who de-roboticized Amadeus and took him and his wife back to their homeworld. Years later, Amadeus would make his way back to Mobius with the help of Sonic the Hedgehog. Once back on Mobius, Amadeus led a revolution against the Kingdom of Acorn in hopes of creating a democracy. As a result of his efforts, the Council of Acorn, and by extension the Republic of Acorn, was formed. History Veteran of the Great War When the Overlanders sieged Mobotropolis during the Great War, Amadeus led the charge against the Overlander shelling positions, but their leader, Colin Kintobor, shot him in the eye, maiming him. This act demonstrated the seriousness of the situation and gave the Mobians the motivation they needed to put up an effective fight. Later, Amadeus led a Special Forces Team comprised of Sir Charles Hedgehog, Jules Hedgehog, Bernadette Hedgehog and Sherman Walrus, where Amadeus aided in the rescue of a wounded Jules. (StH: #76, #77) Robotnik's Coup Shortly after the Great War ended, Amadeus was promoted to Second-in-Command of the Army under General Armand D'Coolette's leadership. By this time, Amadeus was married and expecting a child with Rosemary Prower, and was thrilled at the idea of being a father. Heeding the call of duty, Amadeus was summoned to help Warlord Julian Kintobor dismantle the War Ministry, but not before asking Sonic the Hedgehog, the only son of his comrades Jules and Bernie, to look after his wife while he was away (this resulted in the life-long friendship between Sonic and Amadeus's child). Amadeus was witness to Julian's experiments with the Roboticizer on an innocent Mobian. Attempting to stop him himself with a confiscated Overlander pistol, he had Julian dead-to-rights, but was snuck up upon by one of Julian's new "SWATbots", captured and roboticized. At the same time his son Miles Prower was born. (SSS: #9) Shortly after his son's birth, Rosemary realized Amadeus was acting strange. She soon discovered that he had been roboticized, but before she could warn anyone of Julian Kintobor's sinister schemes, the roboticized Amaedus captured her and threw her into the roboticizer. Just before she was roboticized however, both were transported on board a Bem ship and taken back to the Bem homeworld of Argentium, where Amaedeus was de-roboticized. On Mobius, Amadeus and Rosemary were assumed to have been roboticized or killed during the rechristened Dr. Ivo Robotnik's military coup. Nevertheless, Sonic took Tails under his wing and became best friends par to Amadeus's last wishes. (StH: #129) Time in Space and Return to Mobius Now living on Argentium, Amadeus and his wife lived a life of relative comfort, totally unaware of the events transpiring on Mobius. It wasn't until 13 years later that Sonic, on an exodus in space, realized the truth. Though they initially planned to return to Mobius with Sonic, Amadeus and Rosemary were forced to remain due to not enough time, but not before making Sonic deliver a watch to Tails, which, when activated, displayed a holographic message to Tails from them, and Amadeus was finally able to express the love and encouragement to his young son he had never gotten a chance to. (StH: #129) Amadeus and Rosemary narrowly survived the crossfire between the orbiting Xorda and Black Arms fleets, and lived in the ruins of Argentium for months before his brother; Merlin Prower, Sonic, Knuckles the Echidna and Tails himself arrived to rescue them. As Merlin prepared to launch them back to Mobius, Amadeus and Rosemary tearfully embraced Tails, who did the same. Upon arrival back on Mobius, Amadeus became General of the Acorn Kingdom Army (Armand D'Coolette having since died) and accepted a place in King Elias Acorn's court, as he wished to use the ideas he had learned in space to improve life in Knothole. (StH: #170) Revolutionary When Knothole was destroyed by Dr. Eggman's Egg Fleet and New Mobotropolis was established, Amadeus's tolerance for allowing the Acorn dynasty's faltering war on Eggman reached its end, and Amadeus led a civil war, with many supporting him, while more powerful Freedom Fighters remained loyal to the Acorns. This briefly landed him in prison, and when Elias confronted him over his reckless actions, Amadeus accused the House of Acorn of failing to measure up to the Freedom Fighters in the war against Eggman, which caused Elias' doubts about his abilities to rule the Kingdom to resurface. (StH: #178) Amadeus was freed by Rosemary and Tails, leading to a battle between his son and Sonic as they found themselves on opposite sides and released all their pent up hostility towards each other. While Tails kept Sonic pinned in the prison, Amadeus and Rosemary headed to Castle Acorn to confront Elias. Elias refused to step down, resulting in a duel between him and Amadeus. The fight ended when Elias's sister, Princess Sally Acorn intervened, admonishing them both for their radical stances. Amadeus and Elias admitted their fault in clinging to extremes, and worked out a deal to instead create the Council of Acorn, electing six citizens to lead New Mobotropolis, with the king presiding as a seventh. (StH: #179) This change in government led to the formation of the Republic of Acorn. Amadeus, surprisingly, did not run for the elections of the council members, and instead returns to his duties as a General in the war against Eggman, having since settling his differences with the crown. (StH: #179, #190) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fictional foxes Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional politicians Category:Fictional generals Category:1999 comics characters debuts